Back Again- Part 3
by Pure Pink
Summary: Okay this is the thrid part, I really should have the next part up in two days. R&R!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Gekomon or Otamamn but I do own the Digimon I make up and this plot. I don't own the song First Love either. Someone named Utada Hikaru does.  
  
  
Back Again: Chapter 3- No time like ShowTime!  
  
  
*Kari's P.O.V.*  
  
I woke up to see Gennai standing in the doorway. He was trying to wake us up, but Sora and Mimi were having a hard time getting up.   
  
"What is it Gennai? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep." Mimi complained. "This is important. It's about you girls. Wake up before the others hear us." Gennai commanded. Seeing that it wasn't working, I think he was getting a little desperate.   
  
"Mimi! Sora! There's a snake like digimon in your beds!" Gennai whispered. I tried not to laugh when those two got up. Their faces were so funny, but when they found out that Gennai was only playing with them they laid back down to listen to what Gennai had to say.   
  
"Now that you are all awake, I have something to tell you." Gennai stopped to make sure we were all paying attention I think.   
  
"You all know that your crests have power, right?" Gennai asked as we all shook our heads yes. "Well all things get their powers from somewhere right?"   
  
"Yes and?" Sora asked. I could tell she was tired. Probably because her and Mimi were cooking.   
  
"Well your crest power comes from inside you. The only thing the crest does is amplify it." Gennai stated.   
  
"So your saying that we have all this power inside us, right know?" I asked. I was getting confused and it didn't help that it was late at night.   
  
"Exactly! The thing is, that sooner or later your crest won't always be there and you'll need to know how to use that power. You see there is a prophecy that says that you are to take on several transformations and an ultimate transformation. You have already complete part of those several transformations you just need one more transformation until your ultimate transformation." Gennai said. You could really tell he was getting excited.  
  
"Okay so we are going to transform to an ultimate level, is just like digivolving except we can't turn back?" Mimi asked. She is really starting to amaze me.  
  
"Of course, the prophecy also says that three will transform again and two of those three will transform one lass time to save the DigiWorld and the destroy the evil beings here." Gennai concluded.   
  
"But why just tell us? Why not wait until tomorrow and tell the guys too?" Sora asked.  
  
"Because Sora. You three girls are the chosen three that will transform again after the others have already reached their ultimate level." Gennai smiled as he looked at us. I couldn't believe it. We were really really special. We were going to save the world.   
  
"Wow." Mimi and I said at the same time.   
  
"So I am here to help you. I am going to start part of your transforming now. You will only feel a tingling or tickling sensation at first but it will soon pass. Are you ready?" I looked around. Sora looked around at us a slowly shook her head yes, and I don't even think Mimi cared at this point. She only wanted to sleep. I timidly said yes and once I said that I started to feel warm and I started glow pink. I barely heard Mimi comment on sleep.   
  
"When this is done. I'm going straight to bed."  
  
As soon as it started it was over and I felt so tired. I just laid down and said bye. The last thing I remember is the door clicking shut.  
  
Next Day... (Normal P.O.V.)  
  
Mimi sat up and stretched. Getting up she made her way to her backpack. 'No use in wearing the same clothes over and over again when you have extra sets.' Picking out a purple tank top and a pair of flare jeans, Mimi put them on and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Walking into the kitchen she sat down on a stool nearby.   
  
"Its weird being back. I had always thought that I'd never be coming back here again and look at me now. I'm sitting on a stool in Gennai's house in the DigiWorld." Sighing she got up and started cook breakfast.   
  
"Hey Mimi. I see your up already. What are you doing?" Turning around Mimi saw Matt staring at her. "Just cooking breakfast. Since Sora is not up yet, I'm doing it." Mimi said as she turned back around and started mixing her batter.   
  
"Um... Mimi. I have um, something I need to say to you." Matt said. "Turning around again Mimi looked at Matt and said, "And that would be?"   
  
"This." And he kissed her. At first Mimi wasn't sure what was happening, but soon recovered from her shock and wrapped her hands around his neck. Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and they didn't part for a few minutes. As they pulled apart Mimi stared at Matt. Smiling Mimi said, "You know, that was the best thing I've heard in a while."  
  
"Um, I could get used to tell you things more often." Matt said pulling her into another kiss.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
'Walking through the forest again. I hated this then and I hate it now.' Sora thought to herself.   
  
"Yeah Sora. They same goes with me." Mimi said walking next to her.   
  
"We all have to deal with the fact that we'll be doing a lot of this for now on." Kari said walking on the other side of Sora.   
  
"What are you guys talking about? I didn't say anything." Sora said. "Yes you did. We clearly heard you say, 'Walking through the forest again. I hated this then and I hate it now.'" Kari said as Mimi nodded.  
  
"I didn't say that. I only thought that. Do you think that it might be part of the transformation Gennai helped us with last night." Sora asked.   
  
"Who knows? I'm just starting to understand what that old man was talking about. And the nerve walking in on sleeping girls, in their nightgowns!" Mimi said.   
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Tai asked them.   
  
"Oh, um nothing!" Mimi said quickly.   
  
"It must have been something if you got all upset about it Mimi." Matt said looking at them.   
"Well, um you know girls. We all talk about nothing all the time. Hehehe. "Sora said hoping they would give up.   
  
"I heard Mimi say something about walking in on sleeping girls in their nightgowns." Patamon said.   
  
"Well um...you see," Kari started but she just couldn't think of anything else to say.   
"Alright. Tell us what you are talking about." Tai said looking protectively at Sora.   
  
"Oh look! A big house!" Mimi said as she Sora and Kari ran towards it.   
  
~*Can you guys hear me?*~ Mimi hoped that this link or whatever really did work. ^*Sure*^   
*Yeah*   
  
"Hey! Come back here!" Agumon yelled.   
  
"Mimi wait up! We can't run as fast as you!" Palmon yelled behind Mimi and the others.  
  
When they all got in the house, they all saw digimon running all over the place.   
  
"This looks like the time Mimi decided to become a princess." Joe said as Tai agreed with him.   
  
"Look its Mimi!" A digimon yelled. They all circled around Mimi and stared. "Are you sure? She doesn't look like Mimi." Another digimon said.   
  
"Will you stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Mimi yelled.   
  
"Yep it is Mimi. Only she could yell like that." The same digimon said. "Hey, I know you. Aren't you the Gekomon from the restaurant?" Gomamon asked.   
  
"Sure are, and boy are we glad to see Mimi. Something terrible has happened. Our friend ShowTimeGekomon has fallen under a spell and we can't wake him up." A gekomon said.   
  
"And we need Mimi's voice to wake him up!" A otamamon said from inside the crowd.   
  
"No, no, no! You remember the last time I woke up one of your friends? We almost got squashed!" Mimi said shaking her head.  
  
"We'll do anything you ask, promise. Just wake him up! He won't hurt you like ShoGunGekomon did."   
  
"Are   
  
you sure?" Tai asked. "Yes!" They all cried.   
  
"Fine, but this is last time, I do this." Mimi said as she walked up the stairs. ~*Its so hard being me.*~ Sora and Hikari just laughed.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Mimi are you sure you wanna do this?" Palmon asked as she looked up at Mimi. "No, but I've got to help the Gekomon. Besides, it'll give me a chance to show everyone how good I've gotten. Only Tai, Joe, Agumon, Gomamon and you got to hear me last time. Its time to show everyone else what I've got." Winking, Mimi walked on stage.  
  
The lights went on and Mimi walked up to the microphone. Looking behind her she saw a large purple digimon with a tuba around its waist. 'Okay. I can do it. I can do it.'   
  
"Hi, I'm going to sing a song. But not the song I sang last time, because it brings back too unwanted bad memories. This one is called First Love." The music started playing and Mimi exhaled.   
  
"Our last kiss had a cigarette flavor  
a bitter and sad fragrance  
  
Tomorrow, by this time of the day  
I wonder where will you be  
I wonder who will you be thinking of  
  
You are always gonna be my love  
Even if I fall in love again with someone else   
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Now it's still a sad love song  
Until I can sing a new song   
  
She could feel the vibrations from ShowTimeGekomon's moving. 'I'm scared, but I'll go on.'  
  
"The time that is stopped  
Is trying to move on  
So many things I don't want to forget  
  
Tomorrow, by this time of the day  
I'll be certainly crying  
I'll be thinking of you  
  
You will always be inside my heart  
Because there will always be a place for you  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Now it's still a sad love song  
Until I can sing a new song  
  
You are always gonna be my love  
Even if I fall in love again with someone else   
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Now it's still a sad love song  
Until I can sing a new song  
Now & forever..."   
  
As the song ended ShowTimeGekomon stood up and stretched. Mimi heard a scream and saw that a Otamamon was being held by its tail by a digimon.   
  
"Who are you?" MAtt yelled.   
  
"Oh, so glad you asked. I am Bealamon. Here to make sure you don't disturb any of our plans." Bealamon flung the Otamamon and who was caught by Izzy. "Oh Miss. Lovely singing. Just for that, I'll let you be the first to go. Rain of Fire!" As soon as those words left his lips fire shot towards the sky and fell over Mimi and Palmon. "Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!" Togemon blocked the onslaught of fire from Mimi.   
  
"You like to play with fire do ya? Well then you'll like to play with my Needle Spray!" The attack hit Bealamon but did little damage.   
  
"I thought you would have learned from the Dark Masters. A Champion can not defeat a Ultimate." Bealamon said.   
  
"Well then why don't you fight some Ultimates?" A voice asked behind Bealamon. Turning around Bealamon saw MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon.   
  
"Tera Force!" "Howling Blaster!"   
  
"No this can't be! I am the almighty Bealamon. One of the Dark Royals you can not defeat me!" Bealamon bellowed as he floated away.   
  
"Togemon, are you okay?" Mimi asked. "Yeah I think so." Palmon said. Turning to a Otamamon and a gekomon Mimi said, "Everytime I come here and sing something bad happens. I'm telling you. I give up." Laughing Mimi helped Palmon up.   
  
"But you know, I wouldn't mind spending the night here." She said sweetly and Palmon just shook her head. "Something's never change." Izzy said.  
  
~*to be continued*~  
  
Wow, done with another chapter. Hehehe. Sorry it was so short. Oh yeah, ment to tell you that:  
  
~*...*~ Is Mimi (get it? the squiggly things are vines)  
^*...*^ Is Kari and (the arrows are cat ears)  
*...* Is Sora. (and the arrows pointing out are wings.)  
  
Nevermind, NEWayz-  
  
Bet your wondering when they are going to get their powers. You have to read the next chapter to find that out. I'm working on chapter 4 right now, so it should be up by tomorrow. Please review so I know what you think. 


End file.
